It is well known that subscribers of paging systems must wear their pagers at all times when they are expecting others to contact them. In many situations the subscriber is not on the run such as when he is in his office or his home. In these situations he will either have to use his pager, or else advise people from whom he expects pages not to page him but rather to contact him on his telephone or use other means of contacting him. The later is for obvious reasons impractical. Therefore, a paging subscriber is required to carry his pager at all times when he expects a page. This allows the subscriber to travel freely within the range of the paging system and be able to receive messages as long as the pager is carried by the subscriber. However, if the subscriber goes home for the evening and still wishes to be contacted via the pager, the subscriber must continue to carry the pager. If the pager is removed from the body, it's receiving performance is degraded by the loss of the human body which functions as part of the antenna. The pager is also more likely to be misplaced once it is removed from the subscriber's body. In the case of doctors or other similar professionals, the pager must be constantly carried regardless of the subscriber's whereabouts. It is obvious that a need exists for a system that allows paging subscribers to receive a page without having to wear their pagers.
Additionally, anytime a paging company turns on their transmitters to send a page or a message, operating costs increase. This is due to power consumptions and other overhead. In order to reduce operating costs during low usage hours (evenings, etc . . . ), a paging company will turn on their transmitters to send messages when either a predetermined number of messages are ready to be sent or a predetermined time has elapsed since the last transmitted message. This reduces the operating costs but can cause delays to the subscriber. This delay, although tolerable in some instances, may not be acceptable to all subscribers. Furthermore, in the event of an emergency, the cost of delaying a page may be significant to the user which is a direct reflection on the performance of the paging company. It is therefore clear that a need exists for other methods of paging a subscriber without the subscriber having to constantly carry his pager.